Almas gemelas
by BonnieBosch
Summary: Ella ,El: Dos personas. Dos almas gemelas que aun no se conocían. Que pasara cuando Alice vea a Jasper en una vida Futura? AxJ
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Ya saben, los personajes que aparecerán en esta historia no me pertenecen. Todos son propiedad de Meyer, y yo NO soy ella. . Ah... la trama sí es mía.

**Summary:**

Ella ,El: Dos personas. Dos almas gemelas que aun no se conocían. Jasper sufre un accidente, Alice se destino los junta y todo puede pasar.

________:::::::::::________________::::::::::::::______________:::::::::::::_________________:::::::::::________________::::::::::::::______________:::::::::::::_________

Ella había escapado de su casa sus padres la querían encerrar en un manicomio porque ella les dijo que tenía visiones; la creían loca.

El acababa de salir de una mala relación, una mujer controladora que solo le deseaba el mal a las demás personas, se llamaba María.

Ella creía tener confianza en sus padres, ellos le aseguraron que no importaría lo que les dijera todo iba a seguir siendo igual.

EL no lo habia soportado, 2 años viviendo con esa mujer y sus 2 hermanas, Netti y Lucy, que lo torturaban, si no fuera por Peter que lo ayudo a escapar estaria muerto.

Dos personas. Dos almas gemelas que aun no se conocían.

En su escape el carro de él se volcó, ella estaba cerca cuando los bomberos llegaron y lo montaron en la camilla……… ella tuvo una visión.

Ya no eran ella y el. Eran un todo. Dos personas. Dos almas gemelas que por fin se habían encontrado. UN DESTINO.

Ella vio dos pequeños. Una niña bebe de cabello azabache y puntas rebeldes y unos preciosos ojos morados.

Un niño con pelo rubio, tan rubio como el sol y ojos verde esmeralda.

Ambos niños jugaban en un gran jardín y detrás de ellos una pareja viéndose a los ojos, en un gesto tan íntimo. Tan de ellos. Se podía percibir su gran amor.

Eran: el rubio que acababa ver saliendo en la camilla y ella.

Acaso era él el indicado? No lo sabía, no estaba segura, sus visiones no cambiaban al menos que su decisión lo hiciera. Pero ella no había tomado ninguna decisión. Lo habrá decidido él? No lo sabía pero lo iba a averiguar.

Ella corrió hacia donde quedaba el ultimo paramédico y le pregunto a que hospital lo trasladaron, el la miro con desconfianza pero le dio el nombre.  
Tomo el primer taxi que encontró y se dirigió al hospital.

El aunque estaba inconsciente sentía que algo en su vida iba a cambiar para bien, no sabia como, pero lo sabia. Este accidente había traido algo bueno , aunque todavía no supiera que es.

Recien ella llego al hospital, lo vio a el ,a su angel rubio dormido, o quizás inconsciente. Solamente podía pensar en la feliz pareja que vio antes rodeada de los niños mas bellos que en su vida había visto y sintió algo que jamás había sentido , un sentimiento nuevo . Amor. A pesar de ser la primera vez que lo tenia a su lado , sentía que debía quedarse ahí con el , como si mas bien fuera ella la que necesitaba de el.

Cuando el se despierta ve a una linda muchacha con la cabeza recostada en su brazo, Ve su rostro , era como el de una madre que cuida a sus hijos, como un amante cuidando a su pareja. Demostraba un amor sincero, puro y de alguna manera el quedo enamorado de ella. Era como en sueños de una noche de verano.

Ella lo hacia sentir protegido a pesar de que era una desconocida estaba feliz , pero , primero tenia que saber quien era o por lo menos lo menos su nombre, si era posible algo mas. Se recostó para evitar algún movimiento que pudiese llegar a despertar a su bella cuidadora. Solo se imaginaba lo que pudiera pasar en un futuro.** Sin imaginarse que ella ya lo había visto. **

________:::::::::::________________::::::::::::::______________:::::::::::::_________________:::::::::::________________::::::::::::::______________:::::::::::::_________________:::::::::::________________::::::::::::::______________:::::::::::::_________

**Hola vampiresas : D**

**Como les va ? a mi genial, Bom encontro su memory y volvera al trabajo pronto :)**

**Aqui les dejo este short fic , van a ser como 3 o 4 capitulos nada mas : D**

**pronto actualizare los otros fics, cuando menos se lo esperen : D**

**Vampiresas gracias por su paciencia y por su apoyo siempre.**

**Reviews make me smile :]**

**Y s****i les gusto la historia Solo denle al _GO!_**

**Kisses Edward's Style, Emmet's Hugs & Bites Alexander's Style.**

**Bellesme Sterling**


	2. Fall for you

******Disclaimer:** Ya saben, los personajes que aparecerán en esta historia no me pertenecen. Todos son propiedad de Meyer, y yo NO soy ella. . Ah... la trama sí es mía.

* * *

Fall for you

_Because tonight will be the night _

_That i will fall for you.._

* * *

Jasper POV

Cuando mi hermosa cuidadora despertó no me quedo más remedio que admirar su belleza sin poder moverme o decir nada, no quería arruinar el momento.  
Desde el primer momento que la vi supe que ella era especial había algo en ella, tenía un no sé que, que la hacia única.

Sentía algo venir de ella: amor, cariño algo de eso.

Mis padres siempre me calificaban como carismático, pero yo sentía como si pudiera sentir los sentimientos de los demás, y de verdad sentía esto venir de ella pero ¿por qué iba a ser así? no nos conocíamos.... o si?  
Recuerdo toda mi vida , recordaba haber escapado y haber tenido el accidente... ¿acaso había conocido a esta bella chica en algún momento de mi vida y haberme golpeado alguna parte de mi lóbulo temporal que hizo que olvidara a esta hermosa diosa y estoy viviendo en una mala copia de " Fifty First Dates"?

No puede ser, no tengo tanta suerte.  
Ella era bella, bellísima, se veía mucho para mí, pero... ¿Que hacia aqui? Porque me cuidaba? Y lo más importante porque sentía esos sentimientos provenir de ella?  
Creo que todo esto lo voy a averiguar ahora....

Mi bella diosa volteo a verme y noto que estaba despierto y que la observaba; sentía alegría, confusión, sorpresa.....y......vergüenza?

Se levanto rápidamente de la camilla y se paro frente a ella. Casi inmediatamente de cuando ella se levanto sentí un vacio como si algo me faltaba...  
ella me hacia falta, extrañaba tenerla aquí a mi lado, era como si ella me complementara como si juntos, ella y yo formáramos un todo.

Iba a preguntarle quien era cuando ella se me adelanto.

-Se que puedes pensar que soy una psicópata loca por estar aquí sin conocernos... - así que no nos conocíamos?, sabía que no podía tener tanta suerte-  
y encontrarme dormida a tu lado, estando tu así como estas, pero te juro que tengo una buena explicación - dijo esto con ternura y a la vez nerviosismo, era tan bella y lo era más cuando se ponía así de nerviosa.

- P-puedes volver a dónde estabas? t- te necesito conmigo.

Le dije un poco avergonzado, y que enserio la necesitaba aquí, sentía un inmenso dolor por no tenerla cerca de mí.

Ella camino de regreso a su lugar junto a mí, pero no se recostó, solo se sento en la cama y percibí, felicidad y...amor?  
por que? ella misma acaba de afirmar que no la conocia.

-Jasper, soy Alice Brandon, sé que esto puede sonar extraño pero yo y te había visto...yo...yo tengo visiones y te vi en una de ellas... ya sé que suena desquiciado y hasta tonto pero es verdad, puedes creerme o si quieres me puedo marchar y no volveré a molestarte nunca más.

En ese momento Alice se levanto dispuesta a irse, ella estaba aquí conmigo y _las emociones que emanaban de ella no se parecían a nada que hubiera experimentado antes_._ Tome su mano sin detenerme a pensarle un significado a mis actos_**(1)** y una descarga recorrió todo mi cuerpo , era lo más maravilloso que había sentido en mi vida, una ola de positivismo se adueño de mi y decidí creerlo porque al fin y al cabo si yo percibo los sentimientos de los demás, ella puede tener visiones también , algunas personas tienen dones , no? y la verdad no creo que eso me importe mucho ya que dentro de mi empezaba a crecer algo también, amor?, no lo se podría ser.

La atraje un poco hacia mí, un poco más fuerte de lo que debería ya que cayó casi sobre mí en la camilla, en ese momento recordé que estaba hospitalizado y lleno de vendas, pero no me dolía en absoluto más bien me gustaba como se sentía, estaba feliz y lo único que podía sentir era el amor que ambos sentíamos por el otro y lo único que podía ver eran sus enormes ojos morados.

Para lo único que pude romper la mágica conexión que nos unía fue para hacer algo que jamás pensé hacer con una recién conocida, era ilógico pero ella esta ahí frente a mí como un hada de cuento y no lo pude evitar. La Bese.

* * *

**_(1) _****_Cita de Eclipse :)_******

**_Hola vampiresas como les va? aquí les dejo el segundo capi de mi nuevo fic :D espero que les guste_**

**_gracias por su paciencia y por su apoyo siempre._**

**_Reviews make me smile :]_**

**_Y si les gusto la historia Solo denle al GO!_**

**_Kisses Edward's Style, Emmet's Hugs & Bites Alexander's Style._**

**_Bellesme Sterling_**


	3. Kiss me

**Disclamer:** Si, Tal vez seré chaparra, gordita y de pelo y ojos café, pero no bellas yo no soy la Meyer y todos los personajes son de ella, la trama es completamente mía.

**Summary:** El, Ella. Dos Almas gemelas que no se conocían. Que pasara cuando Alice vea a Jasper en una vida futura? AxJ.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

*******Kiss me**** ***

"~Kiss me beneath the milky Twilight… ~"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Alice POV**

… Y me besó…

Fue una de las mejores visiones que he tenido en mucho tiempo.

Aquí estaba yo, Mary Alice Brandon, alias la loca que dice tener visiones, en una camilla de hospital en los brazos del hombre más bello que he conocido.  
Nunca imagine que luego de todo lo que pase en casa tendría la suerte de encontrar a tan bello ser, aunque debo de admitir que jamás me vi con un rubio de nuevo.

Me perdí en sus hermosos ojos esmeralda esperando que mi visión se hiciera realidad.

Cada vez que miraba sus enormes orbes verdes podía asegurar que era él, el indicado…Mi alma gemela.  
Era el hombre que mas amaba en el mundo, a pesar de que recién lo conocía, podía decir que ni con James sentí eso.

Con James estuve un año y medio, todo iba bien, era perfecto; sus detalles conmigo, sus besos, su forma de ser… absolutamente todo.  
Cuando estábamos, según yo, en la mejor parte de nuestra relación, volvió Victoria.

Victoria era simplemente bella, pelo rojizo, con una mirada felina, mi ex mejor amiga… y la ex novia de James.

Por alguna razón James volvió a enamorarse de ella, y bueno, contra el amor que se le puede hacer?

James y yo terminamos, y seguimos de amigos, unos amigos que se ignoran mutuamente en el instituto y que solo se hablan cuando se encuentran conectados por MSN.

Lo divertido de todo esto es que Victoria ya no quería nada con James, porque ella había encontrado a su amor…Riley.

Es increíble lo complejo que puede llegar a ser el amor, no?  
Un día sientes algo por una persona y al siguiente ya no.

Pero tengo el presentimiento de que con Jasper no será así.  
Lo de nosotros es diferente, hay una conexión mágica, algo que nos une mas allá del tiempo.

El que Jazz rompiera el contacto visual hizo que saliera de mis recuerdos y mis pensamientos.

Pero en ese momento tuve en deja vu y supe que el momento de mi visión se aproximaba.  
Me tomo de la cintura y me atrajo aun más hacia el importándole poco que estuviera lleno de vendas.

Tomo mi cara entre su mano derecha y me beso.

Nos hundimos en ese beso tan suave y romántico. El pasaba sus manos por mi cintura mientras yo acariciaba su suave cabellera dorada.  
En ese momento se abrió la puerta del cuarto y entraron los dos médicos de turno.

-Así que , Jasper Withlock, no nota que esta todo vendado? - dijo con su mejor tono sarcástico y su deslumbrante sonrisa torcida- por favor espere a que se le dé de alta para continuar con ese beso.

Esa pequeña advertencia consiguió que mis mejillas se tiñeran de un suave tono rosado y me apartara de jazz lentamente.

-Edward! Hiciste que la señorita, perdón, cómo te llamas?- pregunto la bella castaña con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Alice, Alice Brandon.

-Rayos Edward! Hiciste que Alice se sonrojara… ten más tacto para la próxima.

-Hay! Bella, no te metas, sabes muy bien que Jasper no está en condiciones para hacer eso, todavía, así que por favor señor Withlock, señorita Brandon, controlen un poco sus hormonas hasta que salgan de aquí, si no es mucho pedir.

-No se preocupen doctores, no volverá a ocurrir mientras este así de vendado- prometió Jasper con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-Bueno eso espero…

Los Doctores Masen y Swan empezaron a revisar los vendajes de Jasper, mientras yo veía desde un extremos de la habitación.

Mientras revisaban los vendajes Bella y Edward intercambiaron una mirada llena de amor que me provoco una visión.

Los vi a ellos dos en una bella casa en la playa jugando con una pequeña niña de rulos cobrizos y unos preciosos ojos chocolate, una mezcla perfecta de los doctores que tenía enfrente.

Cuando un sonido en la sala de espera me saco de mi visión…

-Déjenme entrar!!! Tengo derecho de ver a mi novio..

**Continuara**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Hola mis amadas vampiresas, como les va?**

**Aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo de este short-fic, espero que le haya gustado.**

**Lo siento mucho si me he tardado demasiado en actualizar, no tengo perdón de dios y ya me canse de dar excusas ._.**

**Y ya se tal vez quieren matarme por el final , pero ya saben hay que darle un toque de suspenso de vez en cuando xD**

**Pero ya verán en el próximo capítulo lo que sucederá… y que les pareció haber introducido a Bella y a Edward a este fic?**

**Vampiresas gracias por su paciencia y por su apoyo siempre.**

_**Reviews make me smile :]**_

**Kisses Edward's Style, Emmet's Hugs & Bites Alexander's Style.**

**~ Bom (: aka. B****ɛ****llεѕmε ****Ƨϯɛɤ****Іі****ɳɠ**


	4. 4Lips of an Angel

**Disclamer:** Si, Tal vez seré chaparra, gordita y de pelo y ojos café, pero no bellas yo no soy la Meyer y todos los personajes son de ella, la trama es completamente mía.

**Summary:** El, Ella. Dos Almas gemelas que no se conocían. Que pasara cuando Alice vea a Jasper en una vida futura? AxJ.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

***Lips Of An Angel***

"~my girl's in the next room Sometimes I wish she was you… ~"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Alice POV**

Dijo Novia? N-O-V-I-A?

Jasper tiene novia? Dios esto no puede ser posible , el no puede , el no es así.  
Que paso con mi cuento de hadas? Con esa visión tan bella que tuve?  
Como todo eso puede ser posible si Jazz tiene novia, eso me lleva a la conclusión de que también me uso.

Pero debería de haber una respuesta lógica a todo esto, por algo Jasper no menciono una novia. Y si tuviera novia, Porque rayos me beso?

Fue entonces cuando una despampanante morena entro a la habitación con los dos enfermeros detrás de ella, tratando de agarrarla. Mi autoestima se hundió 1000 metros bajo tierra, es cierto yo era bonita pero también era pequeña y hasta infantil.  
Jamás me comparare con la hermosa y alta morena que tenia frente a mí.

Me dieron unas ganas enormes de llorar pero no podría hacerlo aquí, no frente a Jasper y a los doctores , mi orgullo era demasiado grande para permitir que me vieran llorar.  
Me volví hacia Jasper quien estaba en su cama con la cara descompuesta por el horror, susurre un ya regreso y escape de esa habitación, de esa verdad que tanto me dolía.

Corrí y corrí hasta salir de ese hospital, no aguantaba , era demasiado el dolor que sentía, me senté en la cuneta frente al hospital , y llore , llore más de lo que había llorado cuando mis padres me dijeron que me encerrarían en ese horrible manicomio.  
Es increíble que recién y lo conocía y me sintiese así, me sentía la otra.

* * *

**Jasper POV**

O dios no puede ser, todo menos esto, que rayos hace María en el hospital?  
NO le deje muy claro que NO quería nada más con ella?  
María entro de repente a la habitación con los dos enfermeros detrás de ella , intentando detenerla.

Mi pequeña princesa voltio a verme , dijo ya regreso en un murmullo casi inaudible y salió casi corriendo de la habitación , pero antes de que se fuera pude notar unas pequeñas gotas cristalinas escapándole de los ojos.  
Me sentí culpable , muy culpable a decir verdad, a una princesa no se le tiene que hacer llorar, y lo peor yo era el culpable de su sufrimiento.

Ahora que recuerdo María dijo la palabra novio, NOVIO, o dios santo , Mi pequeña hada , no sé lo que pudo imaginarse. Tendré que arreglar las cosas con María de una vez por todas , ahora no solo era a mí a quien me molestaba, yo había encontrad a mi otra mitad y no iba a dejar que ella lo arruinara. Ya ha arruinado mucho de mi vida ,pero no voy a dejar que eche a perder esto tan bello.

-Bella por favor, no dejes que Alice se vaya, no en ese estado, por favor ve por ella- Le suplique a la doctora Swan.

-No te preocupes Jasper , no dejare que le pase nada, lo prometo- diciendo esto salió de la sala a buscar a Alice.

- Edward podrías dejarnos solos un momento , tengo algunas cuantas cosas que aclarar con esta señorita.- Edward no dijo nada , simplemente dio media vuelta y salió del cuarto.

-Que rayos estás haciendo aquí María?

- Mi novio acaba de tener un accidente , tengo que venir a cuidarlo.

- Cual novio , en que habitación esta?

- No seas tonto Jasper, sabes exactamente a que me refiero

- Y tú sabes exactamente que nosotros dos no somos nada. Lo nuestro termino , pensé que te había quedado claro eso.

- Cuando lo dijiste no estabas del todo cuerdo, así que he decidido darte otra oportunidad.

-María, porque simplemente no puedes aceptar que nosotros no estamos supuestos a estar juntos, porque no me dejas intentar feliz por una vez.

- Feliz? Feliz Jasper Withlock , sin mí? Tú y yo sabemos que eso es imposible

- Imposible por qué? María estás loca, los últimos 3 días he sido el hombre más feliz del universo por que por fin estoy lejos de ti y tus aires de superioridad. Estoy harto de ti entiéndelo de una vez.

- No sabes lo que dices , por dios jamás vas a encontrar a alguien mejor que yo

- De hecho ya lo encontré y estoy muy feliz con ella, es completamente perfecta y lo opuesto a ti. Y por favor haznos un favor a ella y a mí y lárgate de mi vida, de nuestras vidas y por favor no regreses. Y si no te vas ahorita tendré que llamar a los de seguridad.

- Esta bien me iré , pero ten en cuenta Jasper que nunca me volverás a ver y jamás te daré otra oportunidad.- María dio media vuelta y salió del cuarto.

No dije nada , el enojo ya había pasado, solo sentía preocupación, ansiedad quería ver a Alice quería decirle todo lo que sentía por ella y dejarle en claro que ella es a la única persona a la que amo, que María no iba a volver a molestarnos jamás, y que lo mío con ella termino.

Pulse el botón para llamar al doctor y le pedí a Edward si podría llamar a Alice que necesitaba hablar con ella.

* * *

**Alice POV**

Me sentía mal , ni siquiera sabía lo que sentía , necesitaba a una amiga en estos momentos , necesitaba con quien desahogarme.

De repente como un milagro de dios sentí una mano fría apoyarse sobre mi hombro, voltee a ver para encontrarme con la mirada comprensiva de la Doctora Swan.

-Alice regresa conmigo adentro por favor , vamos a mi oficina y ahí te podrás desahogar todo lo que quieras.- asentí con la cabeza, era lo que necesitaba en estos momentos.

Caminamos hasta la Oficina de Bella . Ya dentro de ella , me dio un vaso de agua para tranquilizarme y empecé a contarle como me sentía.  
Bella me dijo que no me preocupara que Jasper estaba tan o más confundido que yo con la "visita" de su supuesta novia y que ella podría asegurar por la actitud de Jasper que ella no era nada de él.

Bella logro tranquilizarme como nadie lo ha hecho jamás , creo que ella es la amiga que siempre he buscado.

Estábamos platicando, ya tranquilamente , hasta que el teléfono de su oficina sonó.

-Oficina de la doctora Swan?

-mhm, entiendo , está bien Edward , vamos para allá- Y colgó el teléfono.

- Alice, Jasper quiere verte , y parece que la loca esa ya se fue.

-Está bien, vamos...

**Continuara**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Hola mis amadas vampiresas, como les va?**

**Aquí les dejo el cuarto capítulo de este short-fic, espero que le haya gustado.**

**Actualice más rápido, no?**

_**Reviews make me smile :]**_

**Kisses Edward's Style, Emmet's Hugs & Bites Alexander's Style.**

**~ Bom (: aka. B****ɛ****llεѕmε ****Ƨϯɛɤ****Іі****ɳɠ**


	5. Give Love A Try

**Disclamer:** Si, Tal vez seré chaparra, gordita y de pelo y ojos café, pero no bellas yo no soy la Meyer y todos los personajes son de ella, la trama es completamente mía.

**Summary:** El, Ella. Dos Almas gemelas que no se conocían. Que pasara cuando Alice vea a Jasper en una vida futura? AxJ.

_- Alice, Jasper quiere verte, y parece que la loca esa ya se fue._

_-Está bien, vamos..._

_****_

_*__Give Love a Try.*_

"~And you know that im on your side

Give love a try one more time.~"

****

Cuando llegue a la habitación, ahí estaba el esperándome sentado en la camilla con cara de culpabilidad.  
No puedo pensar mal de él, algo me lo impide, el amor que siento por él es mayor que cualquier otro sentimiento.

-Ali, mi vida, ella fue mi novia, termine con ella antes de conocerte, pero parece que ella no lo tomo así. Ya sé que está mal hablar mal de tus ex novias, pero ella era una loca controladora y posesiva, creo que te pudiste dar un poco de cuenta de eso.  
Ella para mí ya no es nada y se lo deje saber hoy… de nuevo. Ahora eres solo tú, tú eres mi vida ahora.

-Jazz… pero yo no soy nada en comparación con ella. Yo soy una enana que jamás va a tener el cuerpo que ella tiene, un cuerpo de modelo que yo quisiera tener.

-Mi amor pero tú eres más bella para mí, por dentro y por fuera. Además no tienes que tener cuerpo de modelo, eres perfectas tal y como eres y yo no te cambiaría por nada.  
…Amor perdóname si te hice pasar un mal rato te juro no fue mi intención. Yo te amo más que a nada en este mundo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.

-Eso ya lo sé.

-Ya lo sabes?

-Sí, todavía te veo en mi futuro –dije con una sonrisa adornando mi cara.

- Que ves?

- A nosotros dos jugando con dos niños. Una niña bebe de cabello azabache y puntas rebeldes y unos preciosos ojos morados y a un niño con pelo rubio, tan rubio como el sol y ojos verde esmeralda, Ósea a una versión bebe de nosotros al parecer, así que deben ser nuestros hijos.

-Bueno, con una esposa como tu las sorpresas no sirven de nada.

* * *

5 años después 

Nunca pensé que mi vida sería tan perfecta, 6 meses después de que jazz saliera del hospital decidimos casarnos.

Tuvimos la boda que siempre he soñado, fue algo pequeño con solo nuestros mejores amigos, pero todavía no puedo borrar de mi memoria la cara de mi jazz cuando me esperaba en el altar y yo caminaba por el pasillo de la iglesia , acercándome a el.

Tampoco puedo olvidar nuestra noche de bodas, fue la noche en la que concebimos  
a nuestros bellos mellizos.

Nueve meses después nacieron, fue el día mas feliz de nuestras vidas y hoy ya tienen 3 años y medios.  
Y aquí estamos jugando en nuestro jardín con nuestros hijos como cualquier tarde.

Y aquí es cuando noto el parecido, aquí es cuando mi visión de hace 5 años toma lugar, es exactamente lo mismo que vi…es la prueba viviente de que mi vida no puede ser más perfecta.

**:::FIN:::**

**Hola mis amadas vampiresas, como les va?**

**Aquí les dejo el quinto y último capítulo de este short-fic, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Gracias a todas las que me agregaron a favoritos, a mí y a mi historia, de verdad gracias.**

_**Reviews make me smile:]**_

**Kisses Edward's Style, Emmet's Hugs & Bites Alexander's Style.**

**~ Bom (: aka. B****ɛ****llεѕmε****Ƨϯɛɤ****Іі****ɳɠ**


End file.
